The present invention relates to improved cleaning compositions which find particular use in hard surface cleaning applications. Hard surface cleaning compositions have been known and used in a variety of applications, including bathrooms, kitchens and other areas, particularly for toilets, showers, bathtubs, sinks, tiles, countertops, walls, floors and the like. Often times, hard surfaces accumulate both soap scum stains, which are typically residues of various types of soaps used in a household, as well as hard water stains, which are typically the result of the deposition of calcium, barium and lime or various salts on hard surfaces over the course of time and use of various household surfaces.
Cleaning solutions for these household surfaces have been formulated to address both the removal of soap scum stains, as well as the descaling of hard water stains. In particular, many of these cleaning solutions have employed a combination of components, in a number of instances including strong inorganic acids, organic acids or a combination of both, a surfactant or wetting agent, a solvent and a diluent to address one or both of these types of stains and/or build-ups. The acid component is typically selected to address descaling of hard water stains, while the surfactant component is typically a detergent selected to attack soap scum. For example, it is known to the art that highly acidic cleaning agents comprising strong acids, such as hydrochloric acids, are useful in the removal of hard water stains. Further, other additives have also been used in combination with cleaning formulations to either enhance performance or make a particular formulation more desirable from a visual or odor perspective, such as pH adjusters, stabilizing agents, colorants and fragrances, amongst others. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,923,523 and 4,975,216 disclose the use of short-chain alkane sulfonic acids such as methane sulfonic acid in cleaning and/or disinfecting compositions.